The Proposal
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Short little one-shot and it's exactly what the title says it is folks! Percy proposes to Annabeth in the sudden and wacky way that Percy seems to does everything! Will she say yes? Will the wedding go on? Read to find out? It's good (or at least I thought so when I wrote it...) and I had fun writing it! Plus it's got Percebeth fluff! What's not to like?


**Hey, if you guys are up for reading a really great angsty multiple one shot story go check out Taking You For Granted by OrangNinjaAttack! It's pretty good, I promise you!**

**Disclaimer: These beauties do not belong to me! I repeat, I am not, nor will I ever be, the owner of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase even though I love them! ... Don't judge **

oooOOOooo

It had been a Wednesday. Annabeth remembered everything about that day but what she remembered most was the way it was so similar to every other Wednesday she had ever lived. Sunny weather, about a week after the end of the Giant War, and Annabeth was spending her day at the Jackson's apartment to get some time with her boyfriend.

Sally was out meeting with a publisher interested in her newest book and Paul was at a meeting with the rest of his school's staff- it was nearing the first week of the new school year after all. So that means that Percy and Annabeth- conveniently- had the apartment to themselves.

And how did they spend it? Two ADHD teenagers who had survived multiple wars, battles and hardships?

By sitting in the living room on the plush, baby blue couch watching a movie and snuggling. Annabeth was nestled between Percy's legs, her back against his chest and his arms around her stomach with her arms resting lightly on them. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his breath heating her skin and sending too many pleasant shivers through her. Her hair was down and Percy delved his face into it, taking her in.

She couldn't say she minded.

However she did mind not being able to focus on this documentary on ancient architecture. It was an insight to Roman techniques and designs and Annabeth really didn't want to miss it.

But at the same time, she thought as Percy pressed his lips to her neck, she could always ask Hazel or Frank.

She turned around, shutting off the TV as she went and pressed her lips to his. Hungrily their kiss was full of passion and sent shivers down both of their spines. Annabeth threw her arms around Percy's neck, her hands working their way up to play with the bottom ends of his hair. His arms moved to wrap around her back as he drew her flush against him.

A steamy make out session lasting the gods didn't even know long ended with them both pulling away breathing heavily. Annabeth pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes and Percy raised a hand to play with her hair again.

"Gods, I'm in love with you," Annabeth sighed.

She could practically see his smile through her closed eyelids. "I could get used to days like this," he told her.

She smiled and for a bit they were quiet. And then- suddenly...

"...do you want to get married?"

Her eyes flew open and met his. She searched his face for any sign of a joke but he looked completely serious, even thoughtful.

After a second or two she spoke past her surprise. "Are you serious?"

He smiled at her, slowly, and softly. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah I am."

"But Percy," she laughed crazily, "we're 18."

"So?" He asked her. "What's the big deal?"

"We- we're too young." She stammered.

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Annabeth," he said. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together anyways, right?"

"Of course, but-"

"And you're in love with me just as much as I'm in love with you, right?"

"I love you more than anyone could ever dream Percy, but-"

"But what?" He asked. "Do you not want to marry me?"

She stopped and thought about it. After a second or two she nodded. "I do. I want to marry you."

He smiled and moved his hands to grab hers, their eyes meeting while he did so. "So what's the problem?"

She looked down at their hands and squeezed. What was the problem?

She and Percy were perfect for each other. They were made for each other. They loved each other deeper and stronger than words could describe and they would stay together forever.

So what was the problem?

She met his eyes and she smiled, suddenly feeling at ease and content. "Nothing," she marveled. "There isn't a problem at all. We love each other."

She stared into his eyes and smiled. "We love each other," she repeated in awe. "And nothing will ever split us apart. So why can't we get married?"

He smiled and bent forward to press his lips to hers. After a second he pulled away and smiled his cocky smile with his eyes glinting. "I like the way you think, Wise Girl... So I take it that was a yes?"

She laughed. "We're getting married," she said in answer.

Suddenly she froze as a thought struck her. "Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?" He asked her happily.

She smiled wickedly, anticipating his reaction. "Should you tell our parents or will I?"

He gulped. "Maybe we could wait a couple of years until the actual ceremony."

She laughed at him. "A prolonged engagement then?"

He smiled at her and kissed her knuckles. "Sounds perfect," he said to her.

And it was. It really was.

oooOOOooo

**Review? Suggestions? Just click that little button below!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
